The Rise and Fall of Draco Malfoy
by Ravenshadow774
Summary: Draco Malfoy, forced to obey Harry Potter? Severus Snape thrown into the mix with Fred and George along with the risk of Wizard World war three? How do they live with the old feud between them now? Father snape, Poor Malfoys, Evil Dumbledore and Good Tom Riddle! Can 15 year old Draco live with everything or will he perish in the face of death?


**Chapter One: How the Mighty have Fallen**

Draco looked up in resignation. The war had been lost in his third year, the dark lord's followers bound and punished. The house - elves had formed a rebellion, and they were all free, leaving the rich families with no manual labourers.

He looked around his cell. A cot resting in the corner with a toilet against the wall. His hands were bound to shackles and his legs sported at least twenty trackers and bounds. His space was barely enough to fit him, the small pale and skinny boy curled up in a ball under rags. How the mighty have fallen, Draco thought.

Three weeks ago he saw his father being dragged away, on his knees begging to be spared. BEGGING! The father he knew would never beg, let alone on his knees to the mercy of some brat. Draco sighed heavily. The demand for manual labourers multiplied by ten in the last two months, with the elves gone and all. Draco couldn't help but wonder. Is that what happened to his father? Was Lucius Malfoy, proud and cunning death eater being forced into life as a… Servant?

He pushed the thought away. No, his father wouldn't have a fall like that… would he? Could he? Was this where everyone else was going off too? His thoughts were interrupted as a auror threw some stale bread and a cup of muddy water into his cell. He scooped up the bread hungrily, shocked at how low he'd fallen to. Living off stale bread and water every two days or so…

Just as Draco was starting to nibble on his bread, a piercing shriek was heard as he saw Yaxley get dragged out, and mortified as they forced him onto his knees, slipping a short black ragged robe over his shoulders and slamming some sort of metal cuff around his right wrist. As the green light forced itself through his system, he could only whimper in response to the pain. Dean Thomas stepped through the gates to the cells, his silken robe swinging behind him, his red hair shiny and polished. He obviously had become a rich pure - blood, like he once was.

Thomas suddenly noticed Draco curled up in a cell, only held up by shackles and rags as his face took on a pleasurable emotion, mixed with a half - smirk.

He strode towards Draco's cell and grinned down at him, his hand reaching through the bars as Draco shrunk back and cowed under the watchful gaze of auror Bones. As Thomas's fingers touched Draco's skin, he whimpered and fell at the touch. The auror's had cast a spell on them so any light wizard that felt them would be as painful as the cruciatis had been.

Dean smirked as he turned to go, with Yaxley following behind him immediately.

 ** _A few days after…_**

It was only now that Draco had assessed Yaxley's outfit as he left, screaming in defeat as any loyal to the dark lord should do. The short robes indicated "Servant". Someone to be treated below you in every aspect. Those with short robes are usually serving out a punishment, as they can be bound to their lords like house elves.

It was only now that Draco could admit their cleverness, as Death Eaters usually set out to humiliate those wearing them. his mind flooded back to his father. He couldn't be wearing one, could he? It was almost impossible to imagine his father in short robes and rags, not the fearless, strong and powerful man he knew. He sighed.

It seemed that they were collecting them in age order, as far as he could tell. Draco tried to calm his breathing. Blaise Zabini had been taken last night, and he was only two days older than Draco. If things are correct, he should be taken sometime today.

He sundered at the thought. No, he would not go with the aurours, he would throw a tantrum, beg, anything to stop his pride from falling like his father. He vaguely wondered about Hogwarts. Would all his friends be out by now? Yes, they would. Hogwarts closed when the light won, and is only administering new first-year students.

Draco curled up into a ball in his cot. He wished he could see his friends again. Not like he did something wrong… The final battle was in his third year, he didn't do anything! He wasn't even able to use magic in the fight. All he was able to do was grab a injured death eater and use his emergency portkey and appear back at Malfoy Manor. The had appeared the following day, seventy aurours, eventually breaking in.

He thought of Severus, he must be imprisoned too, maybe he alrealdy went? He couldn't bear the thought of his godfather being dragged away, maybe he was able to convince some aurours he was innocent? He heard aurours footsteps, four of them. Draco pleaded in his head, please don't come for him, maybe someone was one day older than him? They stopped at his cell and his heart fell into his stomach.

 ** _At the same time a while away…_**

Harry sat at his study, his hands running through his dark brown hair. At the young age of fifteen, he inherited the Potter manor, and was living there with Ron and Hermione. Snape was also there, he made a face. It was hard to see Snape in that way, but the ministry put him as guardian since aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were killed in the last war. Dudley was still alive, but stuck in St. Mungo's. He looked around the house. It was horrifically messy, with no-one available to do any chores. He thought to himself, maybe he should hire two or three of those Death Eaters forced into servitude?

He pondered the thought in his head. Where would they sleep? Eat? Would it work at all? He snatched the magazine off his desk and flipped through it until he found:

 ** _Looking for a Labourer with house elves gone?_**

 ** _Well look no more! The old death eaters are imprisoned, and have a life sentence of servitude to you! They work as well as house elves, and will work for little. You only need too provide a two square meter by two square meter room for them to settle in!_**

 ** _They bring their own mattress, so just pick out someone and leave! Come to the ministry at any time in the new department: "Death eater management"_**

 ** _Open 9AM - 12PM All days_**

Harry tucked the article in his pocket, he would talk to Ron and Hermione first, then see what happens next. He stepped out a while later, they all seemed on with the idea, even Snape. It was agreed he would pick up three people, as he took a handful of powder and said "The ministry of magic!"

 ** _Back on Draco's side…_**

The aurours unlocked his door, levitating him then dropping his onto the floor, hard. He tried to crawl back into his cell, to escape this but they wouldn't let him. They slam him onto his back, he could feel their hands, burning like the cruciatis. He whimpered and shrunk back into a ball, hoping it would end. He knew it would never end if he didn't obey, so he sat up as the aurours slipped the silver bangle onto his wrist first.

The green light shout out suddenly, engulfing him. He tried to fight against it but he was powerless. The light coursed through his veins, taking control of his body. He felt the robe being slipped over him, his long blonde hair being cut into his old style, but more rugged and not elegant looking at all.

As he walked up the steps, he noticed the robes were torn and muddy, he grimaced. If he was going to see someone, at least he could look presentable.

Eventually the stairs ended, and he was brought out in yet another row of holding cells. He was thrown in one the same size in his old one. He curled up against the wall, begging himself for this torture to be over.

Slowly, he noticed the people around him. Blaise was across him, sobbing into his hands. Yaxley was next to him, sitting against a wall running his fingers through his hair. Draco thought of Yaxley's father, strong follower of the dark lord, and he brought a child into this war. He was also fifteen, but he and Draco were enemies in their childhood because of their fathers.

He was just thinking of maybe going to bed when someone made him want to run, despite his tired state of mind. Harry Potter.

 ** _Back to Harry! —-_**

Harry was lead into a rows cells, barely enough to fit a house elf. He wasn't sure whether to feel glad or bad for these death eaters. He spotted Crabbe in one of the cells, crying and sobbing into his short robe. He almost decided to pick him up, as revenge for all the tormenting in school.

Suddenly he spotted a tuff of platinum blond hair peeking out of a whimpering curled figure. He felt his insides turning, this couldn't be! Draco Malfoy? He must be mistaken… Oh how he will enjoy this, especially after the few crucio's Malfoy hit him with in his second year… He strode up to the said cell, and found the shivering form curled up in a ball against a wall. His hair said enough, but harry needed to be sure.

"Malfoy?" He called softly. His head raised just enough for Harry to see the silver orbs fixating on him, just as it did in school. He indicated to the auror to take down the cell number, and strode away causally. He ended up taking Avery and the youngest Doholov too. He was at the door waiting when the aurours opened the cells to the occupants. The shackles were disappeared as they left the cell. The cot was shrunk and put in their pockets. They followed him out the door.

He took the floo and told them to say "Potter manor" he watched Avery leave first, followed by Doholov. Malfoy left then Harry arrived. He found Hermione and Ron gaping at Malfoy in utter shock. Harry strode in to the main hall and grinned. "Like my choices?" He asked teasingly. Ron and Hermione only nodded in utter shock.

Luckily, Hermione gained enough composure to mutter "Follow me" she led them down to the lowest level, where Hermione had set up three tiny rooms, she raised her eyebrow in question. She was expecting some kind of expanding charm, surely.

They took out their cots and played them down on the ground. Harry checked the time, 10AM, he thought. "Still enough time to get some work done don't you reckon?" He asked Hermione. She nodded in shock as she saw Malfoy curl up into his ball against the wall. She cleared her throat, telling them to clean up the house. Harry purposely told Malfoy to clear up his study, where he would be all day.

 ** _Onto Draco! :)_**

He heard Potter mutter his last name, and watched in both amusement and horror as Draco lifted his head, just revealing his eyes. His eyes laughed as the auror unlocked his cell, his shackles disappearing. He watched Avery and Doholov join him as Potter led them out into the floo room.

He landed in Potter manor to find Hermione and Ron stare in shock as the third 'labourer' they jaws fell even lower as they noticed how ragged he was. Not to mention he was trembling in fear. Great, everyones happy!

Draco sets out his cot and takes on his usually curled up position against the wall, wishing he wasn't there, wishing he was back in the ministry, back where he could face his own problems without Potter. I listened in horror as Potter ordered me into his study to clean, I knew he would use every chance to torment me about our days at Hogwarts

I sulked up to his study, taking in the horrid mess it was. He sat at his desk while he pointed his quill at the floor, obviously expecting a tantrum. The amusement was clear in his eyes. I knelt down at the mess of papers, wondering how to sort them. I felt a hand at my shoulder and instinctively curled away from his fingers in pain. He looked struck for a second then raised an eyebrow in question.

I muttered: " The auror's, they put a curse on us so that any light wizard's touch would feel like the cruciatis." I adverted his gaze but I knew what he was feeling. Pity, amusement, a bit of fear? I just continued my work, sorting the papers into three piles, Letters, Daily prophet and ministry notes. I sorted these alphabetically by sender, and moved the papers onto his desk.

Next, I alphabetically re-organised the bookshelves, cleating up all the cobwebs and spiders inside. I was just starting on the last shelf when I spotted a leather book. "Holcruxes and Hollows" I had no doubt believing I wasn't supposed to be seeing this book. I quickly put it into the "Holc" Section of the bookshelf. I picked up the muggle invention, a "broom" and started to haul up all the dust and such.

Finally in late afternoon, I was done, and Potter hadn't bothered to look up once. I hated to ask for dismissal, it was embarrassing on all levels, but what other choice did he have? None too many to him.

"Uh- Dismissal… sir?" He added reluctantly.

Potter looked up in surprise at the 'sir' in the end.

"Yes, could you provide dinner for twelve?" He asked evenly.

"The Weasley's are coming over" He added.

"Yes… sir."

 ** _Back to Harry, again._**

Harry decided to lead Malfoy into his study, and expected a tantrum at the mess there was everywhere. Malfoy looked at the mess in utter disbelief as he knelt down to start working. Harry looked at him in utter shock. What was this, Draco Malfoy working? He walked up to Malfoy, only now noticing his ragged robes. He set his arm down to feel the material, but Malfoy shrunk back in pain.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question and Malfoy muttered sorting about the auror's and the cruciatis. More Malfoy lies, he thought as he returned to his desk. A few hours later, Malfoy's voice startled Harry, asking for dismissal. The shock finally settled and Harry was able to order him to make dinner. He wondered how well Malfoy could cook.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Snape stepped in. "I see your 'interesting' choice of people, Harry." He shuddered, he still couldn't process why Snape had to call him Harry. "Yes, I thought he would feel more at home with you here." Harry answered smoothly. "Being his godfather and all"

Snape considered this then nodded firmly and left. Harry's stomach rumbled. When was dinner? Just as he was thinking this he watched an owl fly up to the desk, bearing a letter alerting him dinner was ready and the Weasly's were to be here soon.

Harry wandered down the steps slowly. Immediately smelling the sweet aroma of stewed beef. He had to control himself before he started to drool. How could Draco Malfoy possibly know how to cook this well?

He was just sitting down at the table to a drooling Ron, a surprised Hermione and a distracted Snape when the Weasly twins appeared. Soon everyone was seated and joking around when the talk of the labourers were brought up. Apparently Gregory Goyle was working at the burrow. Harry was on the brink of telling them all about Malfoy when the man in question appeared bearing plates.

Malfoy, using a great deal of wandless magic sent steaming plates of stewed beef with potatoes to everyone. A salad and a set of lamb chops were set in the center along with two bottles of elf wine that finally landed after pouring everyone half a cup. Malfoy bowed low then left. Harry turned to find an incredibly shocked Weasly family. Not only was Draco Malfoy wearing rags and a servants robes, he was a great cook and just used a spout of wandless magic that Dumbledore would be jealous of.

When the Weasly twins finally broke free, they burst out laughing, their eyes filling with tears of joy. Ms. Weasly was finally out of her stupor and sent them a glare that was worthy of Snape. Snape also noticed this and ended up having a glaring contest with Ms. Weasly. Harry kept in a chuckle.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch, the food was amazing delicious. Harry considered making him a full-time chef.

 ** _Lets see Draco's side. Was it as pleasant?_**

Draco was wandering down the stairs as he bumped into Severus. What was he doing here in Potter manor? Severus looked at him and his robes in surprise as Draco quickly muttered "Apologies, sir" and ran off.

He just finished cooking to see the Weasly's come out of the floo. He quickly summoned plates of food and wine. He walked out to see surprise settling on the Weasly's faces. A wave of his hand, and plates settled, glasses filled and food served. Potter waved a hand in dismissal and after a quick bow, he left. He felt his face burning. Never in his life had he been so humiliated. What had he been thinking? Why not just move the plates without showing his face?

He returned to his 'room' and curled up in defeat. Soon fat tears were gliding down his face. Why was this happening to him? Why? Why Potter, did it have to be him? He felt a figure approach him, Severus. He stood looking at him while the Weasly twins burst in, staring at him in disbelief. Wow, Draco thought. They must have just realised I was human. Severus slid down next to Draco, and put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm a not a light wizard Draco…" He said soothingly as Draco sobbed into Severus's arm. Thank god he was here, Draco thought.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short first chapter, don't worry, I won't leave Draco there for too long without some excitement… I'm not that boring! Well, I hope not anyway. I'm thinking of doing a Dramione ship, as its my fav.**


End file.
